marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-TRN414
| History = Reality This reality shared the same history as Earth-10005 up until 1973, at which point the Wolverine from that universe travelled back in time in order to prevent Mystique from killing Bolivar Trask and thus avert a dystopian future. __TOC__ Timeline 1970s Driven by the belief that mutants will one day eradicate the human species, Bolivar Trask commissioned the Sentinel program, a robotic police force designed to hunt down and kill mutants. Mutant shapeshifter Mystique moved to assassinate Trask before the program further developed, but mutants of a dystopian future had pinpointed this as the event that triggered mutant annihilation, and so they sought to prevent it by sending one of their own back in time. By doing so, the X-Men were reformed, the dystopian future was averted, and mutants were set on a new path of redemption. 2010s The mercenary Wade Wilson decides to join a shady organization hoping to get cured of his cancer. After experiments lead by the sadistic Ajax, Wade awakened a latent mutation that gave him a healing factor, but also bruised his whole body and disfigured his face. Picking the alias Deadpool, Wade decides to extract his revenge on Ajax, while bringing the attention of X-Men member Colossus, who thinks Deadpool would be a worthy addition to the squad. | Residents = X-Men * Charles Xavier / Professor X * Hank McCoy / Beast * James "Logan" Howlett / Wolverine * Dr. Jean Grey * Ororo Munroe / Storm * Scott Summers / Cyclops * Peter Rasputin / Colossus * Kitty Pryde * Bobby Drake / Iceman * Marie D'Ancanto / Rogue * Ellie Phimister / Negasonic Teenage Warhead Trask Industries * Dr. Bolivar Trask U.S. Army * Major William Stryker, Jr. * Alex Summers / Havok * Mortimer Toynbee / Toad * Eric Gitter / Ink * Daniels * Colonel Sanders Vietnam Army * General Nhuan Sister Margaret’s Home for Wayward Girls * Wade Wilson / Deadpool * Weasel * Buck * Boothe Ajax's organization * Francis Freeman / Ajax * Christina / Angel Dust * The Recruiter * Bob Other Characters * Erik Lehnsherr / Magneto * Raven Darkholme / Mystique * Peter Maximoff / Quicksilver * Richard Nixon * Ms. Maximoff * Peter Maximoff's little sister * Gwen * Ramone * Jason Stryker * Vanessa Carlysle * Blind Al * Dopinder * David Cunningham * Jeremy Garrett * Gavin Merchant * Megan Orlovsky * Bandhu Locations * France ** Paris * South Vietnam ** Saigon *** Tan Son Nhut Air Base * United States ** New York *** Westchester County **** Xavier's Mansion ** Texas *** Dallas ** Virginia *** Pentagon ** Washington, D.C. *** RFK Stadium *** White House | Notes = This reality is used in films produced by 20th Century Fox that are meant to be part of the X-Men shared film universe. * Released films: X-Men: Days of Future Past, Deadpool * Upcoming films: X-Men: Apocalypse, Untitled Wolverine film | Trivia = * In July 2013, director Jeff Wadlow was hired by 20th Century Fox to write a film based on the X-Force comic series. * A film centered on the character of Gambit, starring Channing Tatum and written by Josh Zetumer, was scheduled for a October 2016 release, but was taken off the studio's release schedule due to production delays. Production on the film is expected to begin in late 2016. * Kinberg had announced that 20th Century Fox is also working on a New Mutants film, to be directed by Josh Boone and written by Knate Gwaltney, although no release date has been set yet. Boone and Gwaltney finished the script in October 2015. * A sequel to Deadpool was greenlit by the studio a few days prior to the film's release. Director Tim Miller and writers Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick are expected to return to the sequel, along with Ryan Reynolds. | Links = }} Category:Realities created due to Time Travel